


He stayed

by a_Kabby_k



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, alternative season 4, brain damages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_Kabby_k/pseuds/a_Kabby_k
Summary: Because of her brain damages, Abby loses her memory. Marcus POV. Drabble.





	

**He stayed**

 

 

It started with some little things, like cleaning up her medical equipment two times or not remembering where she put her stethoscope. She forgot several meetings and to lock the medicine cabinet. It wasn’t a big deal.  It could have been tiredness. It could have been overwork. But it wasn’t…

Some days, it took her a little longer to call someone by his name and some days she prescribed the wrong medication. Sometimes she forgot to deliver a message and sometimes she forgot to put a jacket. He insisted but she didn’t want to talk about it. She kept telling him she was fine but deep down inside him, Marcus knew she wasn’t. Jackson had told him about her brain damages. They didn’t know how it could progress but it was becoming clear that her memory was touched.

He realized it started to affect their personal life when a night, while he was worshiping her with his tongue and fingers, she had told him, between two gasps, that they should have done this earlier. He had frozen and his heart had broken in thousand pieces. He would have wanted to tell her that they already have, a dozen of time. He would have wanted to tell her that he already knew how good it felt to feel her coming on his tongue. He would have wanted to tell her that the first time he had tasted her in Polis, he had flown up to heaven. But he didn’t… He didn’t because he had realized that he was losing her in the cruelest possible way and he didn’t know how to handle it. It was too hard, too painful. So, he had kept going his ministrations, making her come again and again and again until they both fall from exhaustion in the morning light.

The next nights, he didn’t sleep. He held her tight against him, enjoying the warmth of her naked body, getting drunk of the smell of her hair, waiting for her to be asleep to finally let his tears escaping his eyes. He felt helpless and it hurt him and made him atrociously angry. There was nothing he could do to save her. There was nothing he could do to make her remain who she was. There was nothing to do at all but stand back and watch the woman he loved disappear.

« ** _Kane_** », here they were. « ** _Kane_** », the word spilling out from her mouth stabbed him right in the heart. « ** _Kane_** », she was gone.

He thought about leaving for a while. Seeing the hate burning in her eyes and hearing the resentment in her tone each time she was facing him was too hard. He couldn’t take it anymore. He was no longer the heartless and cold man he was once. He wasn’t strong enough anymore. Each of her words pierced his heart. On the Ark, she was just Abby Griffin, his best enemy with who he liked to argue but now…Now she was just Abby, the woman he loved with his all heart and her sarcastic remarks were as sharp as a sword.

He would have wanted to leave but he didn’t. He stayed because as hard as it was, he couldn’t abandon her. He couldn’t let Clarke dealing alone with her mother when she was asking hysterically for Jake. When she was falling apart after someone announced her once again her husband’s death.  

He stayed, even if he knew that nothing could ever be rebuilt. He stayed for the woman she was once. He stayed for the woman he had loved. He stayed for the woman he still loved. He stayed for the woman he will ever love.


End file.
